Promise
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: AU. La lluvia repiquetea sobre su ventana, una taza con café caliente humea sobre el escritorio, y Mikaela se dedica a dibujar a aquella joven de largo cabello negro e intensos ojos esmeralda. [Mika x fem!Yuu] [MikaYuu] [Leve mención de reencarnaciones] [Leve mención de muerte de personaje]


**Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End es propiedad de Takagaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto y Daisuke Furuya. Yo solo tomo sus personajes prestados para escribir historias sin fines de lucro...aún (?).**

* * *

 **Autora: _R_** _en_

 **Palabras: _1_** _590 según el contador de Word._

 **Advertencias: _M_** _ikaela x female!Yuichiro. Hetero, mención de muerte de personajes, ligera mención de BL y OoC no intencional._

 **Se supone que esto lo iba a subir el mes pasado, más en especifico, para la MikaYuu week que se celebró en tumblr. Pero el tiempo me consumió, y no tenía una idea muy clara de qué rayos escribir, es por eso que hasta hoy, este one-shot ve la luz.**

 **Espero que les guste y no se pierdan, tengo una mala costumbre de escribir sin seguir una línea temporal bastante clara, y espero que sepan en dónde rayos está el flaschback que da la ligera idea de que esto habla sobre reencarnaciones sin ser un universo alterno que hable de las mismas. Por Buda, no sé si me doy a entender de manera clara con mis explicaciones un tanto idiotas.**

 **En fin.**

 **Espero que les gusté este Mikaela x fem!Yuichiro con tintes de MikaYuu como lo conocemos, y que se enamoren de Mika un poco más al imaginarlo dibujar a mitad de la noche xD**

* * *

— _ **Promise—**_

 _ **.**_

 _Por tener un_ _ **corazón, odias.**_ _  
Por tener un corazón,_ _ **tienes un lado oscuro.**_ _  
Por tener un corazón,_ _ **robas.**_ _  
Por tener un corazón,_ _ **te enojas.**_ _  
Por tener un corazón,_ _ **desprecias a los demás.**_ _  
Por tener un corazón,_ _ **sientes ira.**_ _  
Por tener un corazón…_

— _ **Ulquiorra Cifer/BLEACH.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La lluvia repiquetea sobre su ventana, una taza con café caliente humea sobre el escritorio y su mente trata de rememorar a aquella joven que le robó el corazón con tan solo verla una vez.

Mikaela se permite soltar un largo y apenas audible suspiro que muere rápidamente gracias a la relajante música que escucha para distraerse, o concentrarse. No sabe realmente para qué tiene el reproductor a un volumen bastante agradable y respetuoso para no ser regañado por Krul, la pequeña joven que descansa en la habitación de al lado y a quién considera como parte de su familia.

.

En su mente trata de recordar la intensidad de aquellos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, y mucho más brillantes que aquella piedra preciosa.

Su diestra se mueve sobre el papel de manera delicada y perfecta, remarcando y dando unos cuántos detalles con la tinta a lo que antes era un boceto sin forma. Se tarda el tiempo que considera necesario para que el dibujo quede perfecto.

.

Desde hace un rato que ha dejado de escucharse la suave y relajante música, sin embargo, silencio no es lo que reina la ligeramente fría habitación del rubio, sino que es el agradable sonido del papel siendo manchado de manera perfecta y el ligero y muy suave sonido que hace la blanca taza al ser dejada de nuevo sobre el escritorio.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta el Mikaela se levanta de su silla para buscar entre su pequeña de colección de CD's algo que acalle los mudos gritos del papel sobre el que dibuja, llegando rápidamente hasta el disco que Ferid le regaló en su anterior cumpleaños.

A pesar de que el novio de Krul le desagrada por tener una personalidad un tanto molesta, al menos tiene buenos gustos en cuánto a música.

.

—Oh. — La suave pero autoritaria voz de Krul le obliga a regresar al mundo real. — ¿Sigues despierto, Mika? —la pregunta es estúpida, la joven de cabellos rosados lo sabe y se golpea mentalmente por haber cuestionado algo lógico.

El de cabellos rubios solo asiente ligeramente, buscando regresar a su tarea de dibujar a aquella joven azabache que le ha robado el sueño, y gran parte de su existencia con tan solo una tímida mirada.

—No te duermas tarde, mañana tienes que ir a la facultad, ¿no es así? —de nuevo, Krul hace una pregunta que tiene una respuesta demasiado lógica.

Mika asiente de nuevo sin mirar a la mayor, está demasiado concentrado en no arruinar el retrato en el que está trabajando desde hace un par de horas, tratando de recordar todos los detalles posibles.

Sobre todo aquellos penetrantes e inocentes ojos verdes, los cuáles busca recrear perfectamente.

.

La lluvia ha cesado desde hace un rato, la taza ha quedado vacía desde hace una media hora.

El suave sonido de los lápices de color es acallado ligeramente por los instrumentales que mantienen relajado a Mikaela Hyakuya.

Casi ha terminado con su tarea de recrear a aquella joven de largo cabello negro como la noche y de unos ojos verde esmeralda en los que le es fácil perderse.

Con su mano derecha, toma tres lápices de diferentes tonos de verde y su siempre fiel lápiz blanco. Empieza a delinear cuidadosamente la zona en la que ha dibujado los ojos con el verde más oscuro para dar un leve efecto de sombra y profundidad, y continua con un verde un poco más claro para rellenar aquellos vacíos.

Su tarea continua durante unos minutos más, pasando de nuevo a tomar el verde más oscuro y dar efectos de sombra, mismos que difumina perfectamente con los dedos de su mano izquierda. Después pasa a tomar el verde más claro, y ahora se dedica a dar efectos de luz, mismos que perfecciona con el lápiz blanco que se mezcla ligeramente.

.

El blondo suspira satisfecho al ver que su amada obra está terminada.

Su dibujo bien podría pasar por una fotografía, pues los detalles son más que perfectos.

Tal y como él lo quería.

Se felicita al haber podido recordar perfectamente todos y cada uno de los detalles que le han cautivado de aquella adorable joven.

Su largo cabello negro moviéndose con una ligera brisa y brillando con intensidad en un fresco día de primavera, sus facciones delicadas y femeninas, ha dibujado unos pómulos ligeramente sonrojados, y una pequeña, cálida y adorable sonrisa.

Pero lo que más le sorprende, es que podido captar perfectamente la gran intensidad de su mirada, misma que siente que conoce desde hace mucho tiempo, a pesar de que solo ha compartido un día de clases con aquella joven.

.

.

— _Prometo que algún día volveremos a vernos, Mika._

La imagen de Yuichiro sobre sus brazos, sonriendo con algo de dificultad y manchando su uniforme de sangre le duele, su pecho se aprieta de manera dolorosa.

Sabe que no le queda mucho tiempo a Yuu-chan, a su Yuu-chan.

Su vida ya no tiene sentido alguno cuando esos intensos ojos verdes de apagan por completo, y el cuerpo de Yuichiro se vuelve peso muerto estando sobre sus brazos.

La sangre ajena continua emanando con gran rapidez, y Mikaela decide beber lo poco que queda de ese líquido carmesí antes de que termine diluyéndose con la fría lluvia de verano que continúa cayendo, ignorante de la inmensa tristeza que siente ahora.

.

Yuichiro Hyakuya le había obligado a beber su sangre cuando logró llevárselo sano y salvo al aeropuerto, tal y como aquella sucia humana le había ordenado horas antes.

Yuichiro le había abrazado, y le dijo: — _Bienvenido a casa, Mika._

El rubio se permitió llorar como no lo había hecho en largos, dolorosos y crueles cuatro años, desde el día en el que se supone, debió morir.

Yuichiro Hyakuya había llenado ese vacío de nuevo, y Mikaela era feliz por lo mismo, aunque sus lágrimas mostraran un inmenso dolor al despedirse de manera definitiva de lo poco que le quedaba de humanidad.

El azabache le abrazó con cariño, había revuelto sus brillantes cabellos rubios con amor. Y eso a Mika le dolía, porque él no merecía aquellas atenciones por parte del contrario.

No después de convertirse en un monstruo al que odia.

.

De nuevo, aquellas amargadas y dolorosas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y sentía su corazón encogerse de manera dolorosa.

Había perdido a su única familia, a la única persona en la que todavía podía confiar.

Había perdido a la única persona de la que se había enamorado, por la que había logrado sentir algo más que simple amor meramente fraternal.

En un impulso, Mikaela tomó la espada maldita de Yuichiro…pero no tuvo el valor de quitarse la vida.

—Por favor…termina con mi vida. —Pidió con los ojos llorosos, notando de manera algo torpe a uno de los compañeros de Yuu-chan. Aquel que sabía que cargaba un arco maldito.

Solo bastó un disparo con tan poca motivación por parte del castaño para que su vida se apagara lentamente.

Yoichi no quería matar a alguien de su familia, pero algo le decía que estaba bien hacerlo.

—Gra…cias.

.

.

La mañana es fría, pero soportable, aunque no por eso evita tomar una larga y elegante gabardina de color negro, misma que hace que su cabello rubio y ojos azules destaquen más de lo que ya lo hacen.

El dibujo en el que se esforzó durante toda la noche está guardado en el tubo que carga todos los días para que sus láminas y los otros muchos dibujos que tiene no se maltraten.

Le parece una excusa bastante buena el acercarse a aquella adorable joven para entregarle el retrato que ha hecho con ella como musa y modelo del mismo.

.

Es durante la clase de literatura que se acerca a la azabache, y que le dice lo hermosa que se ve ese día.

Mika no evita soltar una pequeña risa sin mala intención cuando nota un leve color carmesí en las mejillas ajenas, y piensa que es realmente hermosa y tierna cuando le manda a callar de manera poco convincente.

—Lo hice en la noche, en verdad eres muy bonita. Espero que no te moleste. —Termina de agregar el rubio a la pequeña y muy torpe conversación que sostiene con su actual musa.

La azabache toma aquel papel con cuidado, y su sonrojo se vuelve mayor cuando nota que ese molesto rubio se ha tomado la libertad de dibujarla sin su consentimiento.

Aunque no va a negar que es un dibujo bastante hermoso, y que no pareciera uno.

—Uhm…oye. —Grita ligeramente para llamar la atención del molesto rubio –como ha decidido llamarle-, quién se ha sentado de nuevo en su lugar. —¿Cu-cuál es tu nombre?

—Mikaela Shindō, pero puedes llamarme cómo quieras. No tengo problema alguno. —Responde Mika con una sincera y muy agradable sonrisa. —¿Cómo te llamas tú, señorita nueva-san?

—Yui Amane…—responde ella, en voz baja y escondiendo de nuevo su sonrojo al haber sido llamada de esa forma tan molesta, pero que en la voz de ese molesto rubio, se escucha adorable.

—Entonces, Yui-chan. Espero que te guste el dibujo que te hice. Por cierto, deberías de revisar la parte de atrás.

.

.

.

 _Por tener un corazón,_ _ **te quiero toda para mí.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ulquiorra Cifer/BLEACH.**_

* * *

 **When la inspiración te da ideas para escribir MikaYuu hetero :v no sé si a muchos aquí les agrade...pero por BUDA. Tenía que escribir algo de hetero de mi OTP, aunque no creí que sería tan...así.**

 **Yo quería que fuera trágico, pero no lo fue...o al menos no tanto. Ya será para alguna otra ocasión, en la que escuche a mis musos personales, por lo tanto, espero que en verdad les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot, y digo pequeño porque soy capaz de escribir cosas mucho más extensas.**

 **Ya sé que tal vez el poema de Ulquiorra para Orihime no vaya tan acorde con la trama, pero ahí lo voy a dejar. Se ve bonito :v**

 **—Ren.**


End file.
